Without You I Dont Sleep, Just Dream
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Hailie feels Lost and needs Sam to save her again. read and review, think i may have rated it too high...


**Disclaimer;** I dont own anything, lyrics belong to theyre resplective owners and Sam both naked and not belongs to kripke.

**Warnings;** Mentions of suicide, slight crossover with CSI, which will be followed through, so if ur a greg fan keep checking for updates

**A/N; **Finally, i have this up for my darling little lollypopsxcandycanes, the other one will be with you soon enough, happy summer!

also, if you like it review because I'm thinking of possibly making this in to a little series if enough people want it. As i mentioned there will be a Csi one up soon enough. so wait for it, or alert me. haha.

any ideas are warmly welcomed!

so enjoy!

OH! set when Sam's at Stanford!

* * *

Without You I Don't Sleep, Just Dream

The scrunchie system, Hailie decided, was a complete and utter waste of time. Lois always forgot to put the god damned scrunchie on the god damned handle and Hailie was certain that she had Greg Sanders' torso imprinted into her memory with a whole lot of other stuff that she _really_ didn't want there. She threw her jacket onto the chair and glared at it when it slipped off. A loud groan made Hailie jump and grab for the TV remote. _He_ was over and _they _were having a good time by the sound of it. And they were fast. He was shirtless when she walked into the room. Well after all Lois and Hailie did _share_ the room and they had a _system_ in place. Not that Lois actually _used_ the thing and Hailie, well Hailie simply didn't need to.

Hailie clenched her jaw shut tightly when she landed on some pathetic romantic movie. A saying flashed through her head and she pulled her knees up to her chest and changed the channel to some pathetic excuse for a kids cartoon and bit down on her lip. She didn't want to do this again. It was really stupid. She had come so far. Gotten away from the things that caused the problem. She didn't need this now. She had exams coming up. Finals. She couldn't be dragged back down into this. But she could. And she was being dragged back down to the sixteen year old girl she was four years ago. Wiping the tears that had spilled down her face she padded softly to her forgotten jacket and made her way out of the flat and down the winding staircase.

The phone rang out for the tenth time. Now Sam was worried. Very worried. She practically _lived_ beside her phone. It was like a third arm or something. So for her not to answer him told him something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Hailie smiled at the bartender as she stepped into the crowded bar. She couldn't have picked a more random bar. Or a bar that she could have stood out any further in. she felt her mobile vibrating in her pocket before taking it out and smiling at the caller ID. Hopefully he would be her saviour once again. Ordering a vodka and coke she sat down in the far away corner, her midnight black hair blending into the wall behind her, her pale skin and crystal blue eyes in stark contrast to the orange faced sluts dotted around this particular beachside bar. Hailie smirked into her drink at the irony of the song that began to play.

_"do you know I cry and its not the good kind."_

Sam banged on the door for what seemed like the millionth time and yelled again. The co-ed in the next room had been out three times to tell him to shut up, but he didn't care he needed to make sure that she was okay. She never ever ignored his phone calls, well not since _that_ but he wasn't willing to think about that. She wouldn't go there again. She wouldn't do that to him. She had promised. Then again, Sam thought, he had promised her many things and never came through. "HAILIE!" he banged on the door and a rather flustered looking Greg opened it. Sam looked him up and down. "I really don't wanna know but where is she?" Sam asked, his cool calm façade slipping dramatically.

"She's…" Greg turned around to the living area and turned back to Sam. "not here." he finished with a smile and Sam punched him. A quick, solid, right hook to the jaw. Greg recoiled in horror.

"Sam!" came the shout from behind the counter as Lois ran around, blonde hair swishing all over the place, and grabbed Greg. "what's gotten into you?!" she exclaimed and examined Greg's face.

"Where is she?" Sam all but sobbed.

"Who?" Lois asked as she ran her finger tips over Greg's already swelling eye.

"Hailie!" Sam exclaimed and threw his arms in the air.

"I don't know."

"great!" he yelled as his long legs took off at a run down the deserted hallway.

Hailie sat the empty glass down on the table along with the other ten and looked at the door. He hadn't showed. Not that she'd been expecting him to, but it would have been nice to see him one last time. As she laughed at the irony of the song that was playing. _" So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul and I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol and you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking and part of this terrible mess that I'm make but you, you're the catalyst. "._As she sang along She took out the brown bottle from her pocket and turned the cap.

"Hailie come on." she gazed up and smiled her heart began to race and she couldn't hold back the tidal wave of tears as he wrapped her up in his arms and pocketed and the pills.

"I'm…so…" she began and Sam tilted her head up to his,

"you have nothing to be sorry for." he smiled down at her and swallowed hard and inhaled before touching his lips gently against hers. Hailie pushed back against him with urgency and Sam bit down hard on her lip.

"Lets uh… lets…" he tried to get out but his mind didn't want to function properly. Hailie nodded in agreement and gripped his hand tightly as he led her out of the crowded bar.

Hailie pushed him up against the door to his student apartment. All lips and teeth and tongue against the pulse in his neck. Sam felt like he should probably stop her, she was drunk and emotionally vulnerable. What if this was all a mistake? What if she woke up beside him in the morning and never spoke to him again? That would be more than Sam could possibly handle. So as gently as he could he pushed her away but held her too him and opened the door before making his way to the kitchen, closely followed by a very confused and slightly ill looking Hailie.

"Sam?" his name hung limply between them for what seemed like hours before he turned around to look at her tear streaked face and handed her a mug of coffee. She looked down at the boiling hot cup in his hands and laughed. Actually laughed. For the first time in months and Sam couldn't help but join in with her. The rich bubbling sound pushed past her full lips and into the empty echoing space. "coffee." she whispered when she had managed to stop laughing and took the white mug from his hands. "you want me sober?" she asked and focused on his eyes to see if the room would stop spinning round her head.

"that would be nice." he smiled back to her and she nodded before putting the mug down and pushing past him to get to the sink. Sam winced and turned around and began running a soothing hand over her back. This, he couldn't tell, was going to be a long night.

Hailie woke up with the hang over from hell and smiled softly at the heat emancipating from the body behind her. He was lying behind her, one arm above her head, the other around her waist keeping her pressed tightly to him.

"Morning." She smiled as she rolled over and had to stop her jaw hitting the floor. She knew he was gorgeous but she didn't know he was hiding the body of a god beneath his super soft t-shirts.

"Morning." he smiled and Hailie really couldn't help herself as she leant up and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I'm sober." she stated and smiled sexily up at him and Sam kinked an eyebrow at her before giggling and pulling her into a hot kiss.

Hailie gasped when Sam positioned himself on top if her and began to kiss his way down her neck. He had slept naked last night, and he was very, very naked at this point in time, Sam being the impatient one, wasn't extremely happy with their current situation, Hailie mused as he pulled them both up into a sitting position and yanked her top none to gently over her head sending the mass over midnight curls into a mess over her face. She giggled when he let out a low growl and pushed her fringe and hair out of her eyes, placing butterfly kisses on her eyes and cheeks.

"Sam." she stated and he looked at her. "I still have clothes on." it was almost a command that he seemed more than happy to follow. Pulling furiously at her belt and jeans causing her to laugh once again. Laughter which subsided however when Sam lowly place her back down on the bed and Hailie looked deep into his eyes, as now, now they were both very naked and well, she was sober.

Laughter made Hailie force her eyes open and a quick scan of the room caused memories to come crashing back to her. The warm body beneath hers moved and she smiled. "Morning, again." she smirked and Sam opened his eyes and stared into hers.

"Hi," he smiled eventually and Hailie laughed.

"Wakey, Wakey!" she giggled and moved to get up only to be pulled back down against his body.

"you scared me last night." he blurted out and she nodded blushing.

"Sam I…I don't know, my head was all over the place, I was lonely and I-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"It's me who should be apologising to you, I shouldn't have left you like." he smiled at her and she kissed him.

"Sam?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still sober." Hailie finished on as gasp as Sam pushed her onto her back again.


End file.
